The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0013’.
‘CBRZ0013’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has mid-sized white flower, green foliage, good branching, late flowering, and a moderately compact, semi-trailing plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0013’ originated from a hybridization made in March 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was the commercial plant variety ‘Cali White CB298’, ‘G0078-2’. The male parent of ‘CBRZ0013’ was another white flowered plant known as ‘1140-6’.
The resulting seeds were sown in August 2010 and ‘CBRZ0013’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2010 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0013’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the spring of 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.